¡No culpes al alcohol!
by umichanchan
Summary: Quede completamente helada al ver unos profundos pozos oscuros mirándome con superioridad. Recuerdos fugaces pasaron por mi mente, ahora sí me acordaba perfectamente de lo ocurrido. Me había acostado con Uchiha Sasuke, y lo peor es que me había gustado. IN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

**Advertencias: **Es un fanfic universo alterno, por lo tanto la personalidad de los personajes ha sido modificada relativamente.

Nota de la autora: Hola! este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página, espero lo disfruten! Nos vemos más adelante !

**Capitulo 1 : ¡Maldito alcohol!**

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, el estómago me estaba matando y todo me daba vueltas, además a mis malestares le debía sumar la sed que tenía; porque era enorme, tanto que era capaz de tomarme todos los océanos del mundo y de seguro seguiría con la misma sed que ahora.

-Una aspirina- susurré con dolor, tratando de acomodarme en la cama.

¡Qué mierda!

Eso fueron las primeras palabras que pasaron por mi cabeza al abrir mis ojos, porque al admirar mi pulcra habitación me di cuenta de lo que pude hacer anoche…

Mi cama estaba completamente desordenada, y al lado mío yacía una botella de vodka de dudosa procedencia. El suelo era otro cuento; estaba lleno de colillas de cigarros, un extraño y asqueroso líquido viscoso blanco estaba en la alfombra y mi ropa interior se encontraba esparcida por todo el suelo.

Alce la mirada con confusión tratando de recordar lo que había hecho hace unas horas, pero mis pensamientos se fueron al demonio al ver el mensaje que tenía en frente...

_Gracias por lo de anoche._

Quedé completamente helada al leer ese mensaje, no puede ser, si esa nota estaba en los correcto, yo anoche...

-¡Ahhhhh!- grité al pensar en lo que hice y grité mucho más fuerte al ver el par de condones usados al lado de mi buro. Por lo menos me había protegido, pensé con pesar, si bien no era virgen tampoco era de esas chicas que se acuestan con medio mundo.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud de tortuga y llegué a la cocina directamente a buscar un helado vaso de agua y cincuenta aspirinas si era necesario para quitarme este terrible dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y sonreí al ver que eran recién las diez de la mañana, aún era temprano, porque después de todo tenía que limpiar este desastre. Solo esperaba que Ino y Hinata estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarme.

Subí con sigilo las escaleras y entré a la habitación de Ino que se encuentra al lado de la mía. Abrí la puerta con lentitud, con la esperanza de encontrar a mi rubia compañera.

-Ino, Ino- susurré cerca de su cama, con el objetivo de despertarla. Pero no pasaba nada, Ino seguía tan dormida con en un principio.

Decidí dejarla dormir pero creo que hice demasiado ruido para salir porque la voz rasposa de Ino me llamó.

-Aspirinas- susurró como si estuviera muriendo - rápido- dijo más fuerte al oír mis risas.

-Ya, está bien. - me acerqué a ella dándole dos aspirinas, lo suficiente como para calmar el dolor – ¿Sabes dónde está Hinata?-

- Donde Naruto- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo - se fueron después de que termino la fiesta - suspiró tratando de levantarse- necesito tabaco y un baño- dijo después de levantarse de la cama bastante tambaleante.

Corrió hacia el baño, mientras yo le seguía hasta la puerta, se acercó rápidamente al water mientras yo le sostenía el pelo para que vomitara.

Después de un par de minutos y un par de maldiciones recupero su aspecto normal. Y dignamente se sentó en el borde de su cama dispuesta a escucharme.

-Me acosté con alguien- dije rápidamente cerrando los ojos- no sé con quién- agregué bajando la voz al recordar el chupón que tenía cerca de mi cuello.

-Ya lo sé- dijo mirándome divertida- gracias a los ruidos no pude hacer nada con Itachi- me miró molestia y con diversión.

- ¿Itachi?- pregunté- ¿él de quinto año de ingeniería comercial?

-Sí- asintió orgullosa - y me invitó a salir - terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. El orgullo que sentía por sí misma se podía percibir a leguas.

Itachi Uchiha, era uno de los chicos más codiciados de toda la universidad, porque era simplemente perfecto; simpático, inteligente, tenía dinero y por sobre todas las cosas era jodidamente sexy.

Tenía un hermano menor llamado Sasuke Uchiha, quién era su completa antítesis; Sasuke era estudiante de medicina como nosotras, e incluso iba en nuestro mismo curso. Era alto y tenía buen físico, pero era un cerebro con patas, leía todo libro de medicina existente y era considerado el genio de nuestra generación. Ocupaba unos enormes lentes que abarcaban casi toda el área de su rostro, y su cabello siempre estaba perfectamente ordenado, parecía que antes de salir se ponía litros de fijador en el pelo. Tenía pocos amigos, por no decir solamente uno. Su único amigo conocido era Naruto Uzumaki, un hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules, estudiante de arquitectura y novio de mi amiga Hinata.

- Y sobre el tipo de anoche- continuó Ino sacándome de mi pensamientos- no sé quién es, no recuerdo haber visto su rostro antes pero creo que era bastante sexy porque la zorra de Karin se quiso lanzar sobre él inmediatamente- me miró a los ojos- ¿te dejó algún mensaje?

- Nada - susurré sin mencionarle el mensaje de mi pared - pero mejor lo olvido, ya no tiene importancia - puse una sonrisa- limpiemos la casa, ¿sí? Para poder almorzar tranquilas.

Hinata llegó después de unas horas de habernos despertado, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y parecía espirituada o algo así, porque era difícil bajarla de su nube. Lo único que la hizo bajar fue el recordarle a su coneja, quién debía estar muerta de hambre porque ninguna de las dos la había alimentado. Ahí de seguro saltó a la luz su instinto veterinario.

Finalmente terminamos de ordenar la casa como a las siete y media. Ino juró nunca más hacer una fiesta, porque sinceramente estábamos agotadísimas sacamos aproximadamente como 10 kilos de basura, lo que incluía principalmente botellas y cajetillas de cigarros. Hinata nos preparó una torta para la once para pasar nuestro cansancio y nos mandó a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, porque después de todo teníamos clases al otro día.

Nosotras éramos muy diferente entre sí, pero nos complementábamos perfectamente. Ino era como la chica sexy del grupo, tenía un largo cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos azules, cuando estaba en el instituto fue capitana del equipo de volleyball, quizás por eso tenía grandes proporciones,_ saben a lo que refiero_. Siempre era la que tenía más citas, pero a la vez más decepciones, era muy soñadora y astuta. Estudiaba medicina al igual que yo, solo que ella quería especializarse en pediatría.

Hinata era la más maternal del grupo. Era de complexión delgada y era bajita. Tenía el cabello color morado y unos hermosos ojos color perla. Era una amante de los animales, y tenía una conejita llamada blanca, ella estudia veterinaria. Hinata es muy dulce, siempre se preocupa por el bienestar del resto, y tiene el mejor carácter del mundo, es muy difícil hacerla enojar. Tenía una relación con Naruto, a quién conoció en el instituto, ya llevaban seis años de relación y hacían simplemente una pareja perfecta.

Y finalmente estaba yo; Sakura Haruno, alumna de cuarto año de medicina, tenía el cabello rizado y de color rosado, además tenía ojos verdes, extraña combinación, lo sé. Era de estatura promedio y de complexión media, debido a mi fanatismo por la comida chatarra no era delgada como mis amigas, también era una bebedora de café compulsiva y también fumadora, pero de vez en cuando. Soy muy alegre y me gustan las fiestas pero sin caer en los excesos porque después de todo tengo que mantener una beca para poder seguir estudiando. Mi sueño es especializarme en inmunología, para trabajar como científica al igual que mi madre. No soy una chica de compromisos debido a mi falta de tiempo pero tampoco era de estarme acostando con cualquier persona.

Dejé mis cosas listas para el día siguiente y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Entramos a tropezones a la habitación, mientras él se encargaba de devorar mi cuello. Me tiró encima de la cama como si yo pesara 5 kilos en vez de 50. Se puso sobre mí, mientras se sacaba la camisa rápidamente, y yo hacía lo mismo con la mía.<em>

_Suspiré al sentir como bajaba lentamente, levanté la cabeza para verlo mejor y solamente vi; un cabello oscuro perfectamente desordenado._

_Lo tomé desesperadamente del cabello para darle un beso en los labios, y quedé completamente hipnotizada, porque unos hermosos pozos oscuros me miraban con deseo..._

Desperté con la respiración agitada y completamente empapada en sudor. Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré con relajo al ver todo perfectamente ordenado, solo en el espejo yacía el mensaje del otro día.

* * *

><p>Miré el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, eran recién las seis treinta, aún quedaba tiempo para seguir durmiendo...<p>

- Mierda, mierda, mierda- decía mientras corría a la puerta de la facultad. Como siempre me había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde. Maldita cerda, por no despertarme.

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta del aula mientras rogaba que el profesor aún no llegara. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que el aula estaba sin profesor y que todos mis compañeros se encontraban hablando tranquilamente.

Me acerque a Ino mostrándole mi sonrisa más sádica. Me las pagaría la cerda.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- dije con fingida tranquilidad mientras me sentaba al lado de ella y de Tenten, una amiga también estudiante de medicina.

-Sakura- me dijo- tu misma me dijiste que no querías venir.

Maldita sea. Se me había olvidado que siempre hablo dormida.

-Después me lanzaste una almohada y me dijiste que me largara - continuó.

Suspiré sonoramente, mientras sacaba mis apuntes.

- ¿Y qué pasó mientras no estaba?- pregunté expectante.

- Bueno el profesor dio una actividad en parejas- yo las miré inquisitivamente, sabiendo lo se me venía encima- intentamos trabajar las tres, pero como llegaste tarde, no nos dejó trabajar contigo. Y te designo al único chico sin pareja.

Bajé la cabeza con tristeza, odiaba trabajar sin mis amigas. Siempre lograban hacerme reír y pasar un buen rato.

-¿Y con quién me tocaría? - dije con tranquilidad-

-Con Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida- alégrate frentona, no tendrás que hacer nada porque de seguro ese cerebrito ya hizo todo el trabajo -

-Cerda- susurré antes de irme a sentar con el Uchiha, quién como siempre se encontraba sentado en los primeros puestos del salón, hundido en un libro.

Llegué tranquilamente al lado de Sasuke, y me senté en el puesto que se encontraba vacío. Alcé la vista y un libro de microbiología se encontraba al frente mío. Por lo menos era una materia que me gustaba, así que era muy poco probable que me aburriera.

-Hola- le dije- ¿trabajaremos con alguna bacteria o algún virus en especial?- pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Quizás así lograba romper el hielo.

-Trabajaremos con los virus de envoltura compleja- dijo con una voz fría y dura. Se notaba que no quería trabajar conmigo.

Suspiré sonoramente tratando de relajarme, le miré con fijamente y le mencioné que yo trabajaría con el VIH y también le dije que fuera menos arisco.

Entonces ahí quede completamente helada, al ver unos hermosos y profundos pozos oscuros mirándome con superioridad.

Recuerdos fugaces pasaron por mi mente y ahí quede congelada, ahora si me acordaba perfectamente de lo ocurrido la noche pasada...

_Me había acostado con Uchiha Sasuke y lo peor de todo es que me había gustado..._

**Notas finales: **Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo y que se hayan reído como yo cuando lo escribía. Bien, este fic constará de tres capítulos que intentaré publicar continuamente...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! y dejen un lindo review! (:


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

**Advertencias: **Es un fanfic universo alterno, por lo tanto la personalidad de los personajes ha sido modificada relativamente.

**Nota de la autora:** Este capitulo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, por si las duda**s **¡Nos vemos más adelante!

Capitulo 2: Planes

-Estas obsesionado con ella- susurró Naruto tomando su café.

-¿Ah?- pregunté mirando a Naruto.

-Deja de buscarla- dijo Naruto- según Hinata ella no vino.

-No la estaba buscando- desvié la mirada un poco sonrojado tomando mi bebida- es tu imaginación dobe.

-Sí, claro- dijo Naruto con una voz cargada de ironía- ¿has hablado con ella desde el viernes? – me preguntó emocionado.

-No- hice una pausa- pero espero hacerlo esta noche- solo esperaba que mi plan funcionara.

-Ojala, para que dejes esa tendencia psicópata- Naruto se burló de mí con esa sonrisa zorruna que le caracteriza.

-Maldito dobe-

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Hmp- dije antes de tomar mi chaqueta e irme.

No es que este obsesionado con ella, pero desde que la conocí me gusto…

En realidad, me enamoré, desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Me enamoré de su naturalidad, de su risa y de todo su ser.

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba en la entrada de la universidad esperando a que mi mejor amigo saliera de sus clases, era muy tarde y el frío comenzaba a calar mis huesos. La entraba se encontraba completamente vacía.<em>

_Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, porque me estaba comenzando a molestar por la demora de Naruto, hasta que unos pasos llamaron mi atención._

_Una chica de cabellos rosados se acercaba a la entrada rápidamente, tenía un gorro negro y una chaqueta gigante que contrastaba con su delgada figura. En sus hombros sostenía una pequeña mochila y en su mano izquierda llevaba un sándwich._

_Se acercó a mí, mientras susurraba que llegaría tarde._

_-¿Ya cerraron la biblioteca?- preguntó agitada._

_-Si- contesté yo tratando de no tartamudear._

_-Mierda- dijo ella tocándose la cabeza- ahora ¿cómo voy a estudiar?_

_-¿Cuál libro necesitas?- la reconocí, era Sakura Haruno una chica que estudiaba medicina al igual que yo._

_-Anatomía I – dijo ella - ¿tú lo tienes? – pareció reconocerme también._

_-Claro- dije._

_-Muchas gracias- me dio una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento- me has salvado la vida, Sasuke – se rió ante su comentario._

* * *

><p>Sonreí al recordar ese momento. Después de ver su sonrisa me enamoré de ella.<p>

_Y ahora solo esperaba que mi plan funcionara, para que pudiera poder estar con ella._

Como siempre me senté en los primeros puestos, no es que fuera un antisocial de primera pero detestaba a los intrusos. Quizás por eso decidí tener una vida tranquila en la universidad; cambiando mi aspecto, dándole una apariencia completamente diferente a la que tenía en la secundaria, además cambie mi forma de ser. Antes era el típico playboy, el chico popular bueno en todos los deportes terminados en "ball" y que tenía perfectas calificaciones. Ahora soy más tranquilo y un retraído social. En serio.

El profesor Asuma entró al salón dándonos un trabajo de microbiología, algo demasiado fácil, no es que fuera presumido, pero yo era uno –por no decir el mejor- alumno de la generación. El trabajo era en parejas, pero yo estratégicamente me quede solo, por lo tanto, tendría que trabajar con la alumna que se ausentaba en ese minuto. Sakura Haruno.

**_Parte uno del plan: Listo_**

Sakura llegó atrasada, algo demasiado común en ella, abrió la puerta del aula ruidosamente, causando la risa de muchos de mis compañeros.

Pasaron los minutos y refunfuñando llegó a mi lado, se sentó mirando los libros que se encontraban encima del escritorio. Sonrió como una niña en navidad cuando vio los libros de microbiología.

-Hola- me dijo- ¿trabajaremos con alguna bacteria o algún virus en especial?- preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Trabajaremos con los virus de envoltura compleja- dije con una voz fría y dura, estaba demasiado nervioso para sonar amable.

La escuché suspirar sonoramente, quizás con las intensiones de relajarse.

Entonces en ese instante me miró a los ojos y su expresión cambio completamente. Se notaba a leguas que estaba muy nerviosa, comenzó a sudar y a tiritar como loca.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté rápidamente, su cambio rotundamente me asustó.

Entonces sin darme cuenta, Sakura emitió un pequeño grito, salió corriendo del aula, completamente despavorida. Parecía que escapaba de una tropa de zombis o algo.

Todas las miradas del salón cayeron sobre mí, y todos se preguntaban que le había dicho a la chica para que saliera huyendo de ahí, lógicamente ignoré todas las miradas. Hundí mi cabeza en el libro que tenía en frente y sonreí con autosuficiencia.

**_Sakura sí se acordaba de la noche del viernes._**

En cuando terminó la hora, tomé mis libros y salí despreocupadamente del salón. Ahora la iría a buscar y la "invitaría" a mi departamento para terminar de hacer el trabajo.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la universidad yendo hacia el casino. Sakura no podía huir muy lejos, y lo más probable era que se encontrará en la cafetería.

Caminé hacia la mesa donde se encontraba con sus amigas. Todas se encontraban agachadas y hablaban en susurros, de seguro estaban hablando de mí.

Sakura e Ino se encontraban demasiado concentradas como para notar mí presencia, así que me acerqué disimuladamente con intensiones de escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-¿Estás segura de que era _él_?- la rubia Yamanaka parecía sorprendida.

-Sí, era él. Tenía los mismos ojos y su letra era igual a la letra que estaba en mi pared- Sakura hablaba un poco más relajada.

-Pues, yo no creo que sea él- Ino miró fijamente a Sakura- yo no me fio de Uchiha- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- Hinata dejó de ser espectadora y decidió hablar por primera vez.

-Los ojos- la rubia indicó sus propios ojos- no los tiene del mismo color- hizo un gesto de negación con las manos.

-Mierda Ino, cada día estás más paranoica- Sakura se rió levemente para luego bajar la cabeza- creo que él no recuerda nada- su voz se tornó triste.

-Alto, alto, alto- Ino realizó una señal de stop con su mano- ¿te gustó?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-No te hagas la tonta- Ino miró inquisitivamente a Sakura- ¿te gustó dormir con Sasuke Uchiha?

-Creo que sí- las mejillas de la Haruno se volvieron rojas- pero no sé si me gustaría que él lo recordará, ¡estoy tan confundida!

-Por lo menos sabemos algo Sakura- Hinata puso voz seria.

-¿Qué cosa Hinata?- preguntó Ino.

-Que no eres asexuada- las risas no se hicieron esperar pero Hinata miró a Sakura fijamente -_tenemos_ que hacer algo- la voz de la Hyuga era decida, me sorprendí, no pensé que esa chica podía tener una personalidad así.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Sakura era desesperada.

-Habla... con él- Ino cerró un poco los ojos, también parecía desesperada.

-Mierda- dijo la pequeña Hyuga al notar mi presencia, y dio un manotazo a la mesa para llamar la atención de sus amigas "disimuladamente".

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, y el sonrojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas en sobremanera.

-Hoy a las ocho- dije con voz profunda solo con la intensión de poner a la pelirrosa más nerviosa.

-¿Perdón? -

-Hoy a las ocho en mi casa- sonreí con sorna, la chica había comenzado a tiritar- para terminar el trabajo.

-Esta...bien- Sakura se aferró más a su asiento - ¿dónde vives? – tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Sonreí con malicia al escucharla, Sakura se encontraba claramente intimidado por mi presencia y sus dos amigas también.

-Ino sabe la dirección- dije antes de alejarme de ellas.

Miré hacia atrás y sonreí más aún al ver la escena, Sakura miraba a Ino con cara de "zorra regalada" y Hinata miraba a la Yamanaka ilusionada casi planeando la boda entre mi hermano y la rubia.

**_Parte dos del plan: Listo._**

Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba mi hermano con Naruto, me senté con ellos mientras veía como mi amigo se devoraba las galletas que Itachi había comprado en la mañana.

-No deberías intimidarla tanto- dijo Itachi mirándome fijamente- solo logras que se confunda más de lo que esta.

-No la intimido, solo la… bueno ya la intimido, solo que es divertido hacerla tiritar- me reí un poco al recordar la escena del aula.

-¿La veras esta noche?- preguntó Naruto después de haberse comido mi desayuno.

-Sí- los miré inquisitivamente- así que los quiero a los dos lejos esta noche.

-¿Qué planeas hacer pequeñin? – Itachi preguntó pervertidamente – No quiero tener sobrinos tan pronto, primero termina la carrera.

-Cállate y lo que hagamos no es de tu incumbencia- dije antes de tomar mi chaqueta e irme.

Las clases continuaron normales, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el viernes…

_-No deberías fumar- dije mirando a la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada conmigo en el sillón._

_-El cigarro- soltó el humo de este- me relaja._

_-Todos dicen eso- sonreí para mis adentros. Era realmente divertida –pero te hace daño- fruncí levemente el seño._

_-Cualquier pensaría que estás estudiando para ser médico- hizo una pausa como para reflexionar- ¡Oye! ¡Ya sé quién eres! – comenzó a reírse- eres Sasuke Uchiha- me miró fijamente - estas muy diferente, casi no te reconozco._

_-Parece- me reí un poco._

_-Es que te ves diferente sin esas horribles gafas y sin litros de fijador en el pelo-_

_Lanzó una enorme risotada, mientras fumaba como adicta. Ya era su décimo cigarro y no tenía intensiones de parar._

_Nos quedamos mirando los ojos del otro fijamente, sus verdes ojos llamaban mi atención, eran como una selva, lista para ser descubierta y explorada. Esta chica sí que me volvía loco…_

_Después de un rato inspeccionarnos, miramos hacia el frente donde mi hermano prácticamente se devoraba a la amiga de Sakura, me sonroje ante la vista, no contribuida para nada a mi salud mental y mucho menos a mis hormonas._

_-Esa cerda- silbó Sakura para luego reír- es rápida._

_-Hmp-_

_-Aunque no es mala idea- me miró seductoramente-¿sabes Sasuke? me caes bien. Eres inteligente, guapo, y estudias medicina. Creo que…estoy claramente interesada- su voz se tornaba cada vez más insinuante._

_-Parece que…yo también estoy claramente interesado- le di una media sonrisa, la tome de la mano y subí con ella a su habitación..._

_Ya conocen el resto de la historia…_

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía torrencialmente mientras me acercaba al estacionamiento. Menos mal que tenía auto porque sino llegaría empapado a casa, lo cual me traería un resfriado seguro.<p>

Encendí el auto, comencé a andar y la vi. Sonreí al ver como maldecía la lluvia y sacaba de su pequeña mochila una cajetilla y su encendedor zippo. Le dio una probada al cigarro mientras intentaba protegerse vagamente de la lluvia.

Con mi auto me acerque a ella.

-¿Te llevó?- dije al abrir la ventanilla.

Se sobresaltó cuando le hablé y apagó el cigarro rápidamente.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias, me vas al salvar de un resfriado -

Se subió al auto con tranquilidad, parecía que había olvido los acontecimientos anteriores, lo cual también servía porque quería hablar con ella. Conocerla más.

-Odio la lluvia- susurró mientras veía caer la lluvia por el vidrio.

-Yo igual- dije sin dejar de mirar el camino – y ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

Se sonrojo considerablemente ante mi pregunta, me reí internamente al ver como intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

-Es que me…quede dormida- susurró bajando la mirada- anoche no dormí bien- sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Ya- dije mirándola.

Salí de la interestatal para poder llegar más rápido a su casa, y ella pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Conoces el camino a mi casa?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí- contesté.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

-La fiesta- dije como respuesta mientras frenaba ante una luz roja.

-La fiesta- ella me miró fijamente- ¿tú te acuerdas?- me preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Tú qué crees?- hice una pausa- como te dije; estoy claramente interesado- le sonreí de medio lado y me comencé a acercar a ella con claras intensiones de darle un beso.

La distancia era cada vez menos…

Cada vez menos…

_Menos…_

Un bocinazo llamó nuestra atención, asustándonos en sobremanera, el semáforo había cambiado a verde y ya tenía que avanzar. Maldita sea.

Sakura se removió incómodamente en su asiento, mientras trataba de no mirarme. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sudaba frío.

En diez minutos nos encontramos en las puertas de su departamento.

Ella se bajó lentamente como si quisiera que yo le dijera algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

-Gracias- susurró ella mirándome a los ojos- por traerme.

-De nada- dije yo sosteniendo su mirada.- entonces nos vemos hoy en la noche.

-Hoy en la noche- cerró la puerta del vehículo y entró en la casa.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Hoy en la noche- dije antes de encender el auto y dirigirme a mi casa.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**_Parte tres del plan: Listo._**

Fin capitulo 2

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¡No sé como agradecerles los review y las alertas que recibí en el capitulo anterior! ¡Les juró que no pensé que el fic iba a recibir tanta aceptación! MUCHAS PERO MUCHAAAAAS GRACIAS! SON LOS MEJORES! SE LOS AGRADEZCO DESDE EL CORAZÓN!<strong>

**Ahora yendo al capitulo, como se podrán haber dado cuenta es un poco más serio que el anterior, y está narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke quizás por eso es más serio xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y espero sus lindos reviews como en el capitulo anterior!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Los quiero! **


End file.
